warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Warrior/Cliffnotes
*Graystripe leaps into an animal control truck to free some of his fellow members of ThunderClan. *The captured cats are freed when he opens the cages. *The doors close as Graystripe tries to escape. *He ends up being the only one to be captured. *The other ThunderClan cats try to save him, but the truck drives away. *Graystripe has a flashback, remembering when Firestar first came to ThunderClan. **The memory becomes a review of the "Fire will save the Clan" prophecy. **He dreams of himself and Firestar running through a forest fire. **They end up being separated. **He reveals he has never felt more alone. *Graystripe awakes in a Twoleg nest, runs into a wall, and curls into a panicked ball. **He reveals that he's been with the Twolegs for at least a quarter-moon. **The once proud warrior spends time playing with Twoleg kits and curling up on adult Twolegs laps. **Graystripe admits the Twoleg kits probably love him. *Graystripe darts outside, but is overwhelmed by the noises and smells and flees back into the den. *A new day and Graystripe makes another foray outside. **Graystripe catches a bug. **The Twoleg kits bring him a catnip mouse, which he tears apart in anger when he realizes it is a toy, then feels guilty for hurting the kits' feelings. *Graystripe wanders off to explore. **He is frightened by a dog. **He is nearly hit by a lawnmower. **He is nearly hit by a car. **He returns to the Twoleg nest. *Later, he slips out an open window. **After realizing he's chasing a moth like a kit he realizes that he's just as bad as an overgrown infant and decides it's time to go home. **He gets attacked and defeated by a kittypet named Duke. **He meets a kittypet she-cat named Millie who shows him the way back to his Twoleg nest. *Graystripe has a dream about Silverstream and Feathertail. *Graystripe decides to get to know Twolegplace. **Graystripe meets two kittypets, who ask insulting questions about Clan cats. He decides to scare them for it. *Later, on another excursion, Graystripe runs into Millie. **They go to some woods Millie knows of, where Graystripe tries and fails to catch a mouse. **Millie asks Graystripe to give her a hunting lesson. She catches a mouse on her first try. *Graystripe continues to teach Millie about hunting, fighting, and Clan life. *Millie and Graystripe get attacked by Duke and a couple of his friends. **They fight, Graystripe almost kills Duke but stops short. **Graystripe and Millie defeat Duke. **He tells Millie he's "not a warrior anymore" after the fight. *Graystripe dreams of Silverstream again. **She tells him that he should try and find ThunderClan. *Later he escapes and finds Millie, whom he asks to come with him to try and find his Clan. **Millie claims she cannot just abandon her Twoleg. *Millie has second thoughts once she's gone back inside to her Twoleg. *Graystripe has a lot of trouble as he works to leave Twolegplace. **He ends up sick and dehydrated in a sewage pipe. **Millie shows up and manages to nurse him back to health. **After Millie finds Graystripe, he mistakes Millie for Silverstream when he is delirious. ***Graystripe tells Millie of Silverstream after Millie asks who Silverstream is. *They decide to leave together to seek the Clans. Category:The Lost Warrior The Lost Warrior Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Graystripe's Adventure